Breathe
by never-again8642
Summary: I've never wanted to breathe less in my life."rn[Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these guys, they belong to JKR]


Ron snuck a quick peek at Hermione while she did her homework in the common room. _How could I possibly tell her? We've been best friends since first year... telling her could change everything._ Another voice, this one not quite so logical, retorted: _But it would be worth it to find out. -_ _But what about Harry? He would feel left out, or_ – _Harry's a big boy, he can handle himself. Besides, this is _Hermione_ you're talking about, possibly the best and most wonderful girl to ever have entered your life._ Ron shook his head. _Great. Now I'm talking to myself. _Taking another quick look at the girl he just recently realized he liked as much more than a friend, he decided something that could possibly change the rest of his life. _Our friendship is more important. I can keep hiding my feelings. Hell, I've been doing it for years anyway_. Sighing, he returned to his work. _Bloody potions._

About two hours later, he, Hermione, and Harry were the only ones left in the common room. With a huge yawn, Harry stood up and stretched. "If I try to work any longer my eyes will fall out of my head. Coming Ron?"

Ron looked blearily back at him. "No, can't. I have to finish this Potions essay... remember Snape threatened to make me collect potions ingredients from the Forbidden Forest the next time I didn't hand in my homework? I'll be up as soon as I can."

Harry nodded, and yawned. "G'night Hermione."

Hermione simply bobbed her head, she was so engrossed in her work.

The two of them continued to work in silence, Ron occasionally sneaking a peek at the two and a half foot roll of parchment Hermione was scribbling furiously on. Rather abruptly, Hermione stood up and declared sleepily "That's it. I'm going to bed."

Ron, realizing he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer without her presence, nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, me too." The two of them silently packed away their supplies, an unusual energy running in between and around then.

As Hermione turned to pick up her bag, she tripped and was close to falling flat on her face, when Ron reached out and stopped her decent. Still clinging to Ron in surprise, Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. "Thanks." All Ron could do was nod, absolutely floored that Hermione, his Hermione, was actually in his arms.

_Oh he has such amazing eyes... damn it, girl, shut up! This is one of your best friends you're thinking that way about. ...But it feels so nice and safe right here, in his arms...._

As Ron looked at her, not noticing that neither had made a move to separate from each others' arms, he realized something else.

Slowly, as if he was coming out of a trance, Ron brushed a stray piece of hair away from Hermione's face, while his hand lingered on her cheek, and then rested on her neck. Their eyes were locked on each other. Gently, Ron pulled Hermione's face towards him, and as he closed his eyes, he saw hers close too. Their lips barely brushed against each other before Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's neck, slowly deepening the kiss. After a little bit, they broke apart, and looked at each other, small smiles playing on both of their lips. "Hermione, I – I've been in love with you for ages now... I only just realized it, but I know I've liked you since first year... I just didn't know how to tell you, or even if I should...."

Hermione smiled at him. "Me too, Ron... I've loved you for a long time, too."

Ron grinned as wide as he could, and slowly bent forward to kiss her again. This time the kiss was more passionate, as if they were releasing feelings that had been hidden for a very long time. Not quite sure of what he was doing, Ron tentatively parted his lips, touched Hermione's lips with his tongue. Her lips opened slightly, letting him in, and as soon as their tongues touched, fire raced through both their bodies, and they just wanted to keep kissing like that, for as long as they could go without breathing.

Eventually, they had to come up for air, and looked at each other again. Ron said, somewhat shyly, "I've never wanted to breathe less in my life." Hermione laughed, and kissed the boy she knew she would love forever again, not caring in the least that they heard giggling behind them, and especially not caring that she never wanted to breathe again, either.


End file.
